Tu seras son ami
by Orin-Rwo.L
Summary: Un Harry manipulé pour arriver à Serpentard, un certain Thomas Jedusor sortit d'on ne sait où, un Draco Malfoy puissamment impuissant, bref, tout va bien pour cette première année à Poudlard et autant dire que Dumbledore est ravi... Si ça commence de cette façon, comment diable cela pourra-t-il finir? (Dans tous les cas, surement en un Drarry. Et ça au moins, ça sera satisfaisant!)
1. Si tu n'y arrives pas, le fouet

**Tu seras son ami**

_Par: Orin-Rwo.L._

_Bêta : Misakichi_

Tout appartient à JKR

* * *

**CÉRÉMONIAL UNIQUE VALABLE POUR TOUTE LA FICTION:**

* * *

**Fiction :** HP-DM (Drarry) Fantastique/Romance/Humour; Ne comptez pas avoir ici de trame pour l'histoire... tout n'est pas encore décidé. Publication irrégulière.

**Rating :** **- M -** Bien que cela ne soit pas tout à fait pour les chapitres du début... certains plus « lemoné » arriveront... plus tard ! Aucune vulgarité narrative cependant (Oui, narrative. Vous comprenez, si jamais ces âmes chastes, en grandissant, venait à utiliser quelques mots déplacés moi, humble serviteur, ne saurais les censurer... )

**Avertissement :** Si vous avez un problème avec l'homosexualité, vous feriez mieux de rebrousser chemin dès maintenant, bien que je pense sincèrement qu'ici ou ailleurs, lire une histoire dans ce genre vous ferait _le plus grand bien_.

**Attention :** L'auteur ne prends aucune responsabilité vis-à-vis des opinions exprimées par les différents personnages, ainsi que de l'humour à trois francs six sous du narrateur. C'est partit !

* * *

**IMPORTANT:**

* * *

**Certains d'entre vous avez peut-être vu le premier chapitre avant, depuis, j'ai changé complètement l'objectif de la fiction sans réécrire le début et disons que: PROFITEZ BIEN DE LA SIMPLICITÉ DU PREMIER CHAPITRE, LES SUIVANTS S'ANNONCENT UN PEU PLUS... COMPLEXE**

(mais je n'ai pas changé le titre)

* * *

**Prologue-paragraphe d'ajout:**

**Métaphysique**

(Je vous en prie, n'ayez pas peur, ce parallèle n'aura lieu que comme justification d'introduction du personnage - qui n'est d'ailleurs pas centre de l'histoire.

Ce prologue est donc un (semi)délire. Vous pouvez le sauter)

_Thomas Rivière était chez-lui, à table, sur la terrasse, lorsque l'impensable se produisit.  
_

_Garçon de dix ans au caractère déjà trempé et à l'intelligence perçante, il était en vacance d'été, et en profitait bien. Il dévorait des livres de philosophie. Non, ce n'était pas sa seule lecture. Tenez, comme tout le monde, il avait lu Harry Potter, le Best-Seller de JKR . C'était d'ailleurs un des seuls livres qu'il appréciait en dehors des livres scientifiques. A un tel point que si on lui avait demandé de choisir entre sa vie et n'importe quelle vie du monde de Harry Potter, tout philosophe assette qu'il était (mais est-il vraiment difficile de renoncer aux plaisirs lorsque l'on a pas atteint la puberté?) il aurait vendu son âme au diable et accepté._

_Il était bien loin de s'imaginer être si promptement exaucé._

_Un Hiboux arriva sur la table du repas, une lettre au bec._

_Le père de Thomas sursauta avec des grands yeux, sa mère cria avant de tomber par terre, et lui faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Un hiboux. Avec une lettre._

_"Cher Thomas JEDUSOR,_

_Nous sommes heureux de vous informer que vous avez été accepté à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie._

_QUOI? JEDUSOR... Euh non... QUOI UNE LETTRE DE POUDLARD?!_

_Thomas se précipita dans sa chambre pour trouver les livres d'Harry Potter... il ne les trouva pas._

_Il tenta une connexion à internet pour trouver JKR... elle n'existait plus._

_Ah. Bon._

_C'est une blague?_

* * *

**Chapitre I :**

**Si tu n'y arrives pas, tu goûteras le fouet.**

_Ou_

**Comment faire pour plomber l'ambiance avant même que la fête ne commence ?**

_Ou encore... (si vous en voulez)  
_

**Quand le pire est à venir...  
**

_**Manoir Malfoy, Année I **_

_**Une semaine avant la rentrée.**_

Draco Malfoy n'était pas habitué à recevoir des ordres. Personne ne pouvait donner d'ordre à un Malfoy. Personne ne l'osait jamais. Car les Malfoy était une des familles sorcières les plus importantes d'Angleterre. Riche. Pure. Intouchable. Même le ministre de la Magie rampait à leurs pieds pour profiter de cet énorme coffre qui leur appartenait à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers.

On avait donc apprit très consciencieusement à Draco Malfoy que, même du haut de ses onze ans, il pouvait donner des ordres. Il le devait. L'unique héritier de la famille avait été élevé dans cette ligne – du moins, c'est ce qu'aurait voulu Lucius, son père. La mère de Draco, Narcissa, était un peu plus... _fleur bleue, _comme le soulignait souvent son mari avec un sourire narquois.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Draco Malfoy se montrait très digne de l'enseignement qu'il avait reçu et comblait à merveille les attentes de son paternel. Certes, sa tyrannie ne s'étendait pour l'instant qu'à ses elfes de maison (quelques dizaines), mais elle était parfaite ! Et dans une semaine, lorsqu'il rentrerait à Poudlard pour sa première année, il pourrait enfin étendre la domination des Malfoy – ou plutôt, la perpétuer – à la nouvelle génération.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, dans la salle du dîner du Manoir, le petit Draco subissait une épreuve assez amère. Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours maudis où son père faisait preuve d'autorité. Un cauchemar, tout simplement.

Cela n'arrivait pas souvent, toutefois, car Lord Malfoy ignorait généralement son fils. Il ne s'encombrait pas de son éducation qu'il déléguait à des serviteurs, ou à sa femme qui, après tout, était là pour ça. Mais lorsqu'il parlait, pour le jeune Draco, la torture commençait. Car lorsque Lucius Malfoy s'adressait à son fils, ce n'était ni pour des banalités telles que 'bonjour', 'au revoir', 'merci' ni pour quelques autres gamineries du même cru. Non. Lorsque Lord Malfoy parlait, c'est que quelque chose d'important pour la famille Malfoy nécessitait qu'il s'adresse directement à son fils. Autrement dit, c'était pour lui dicter sa conduite.

-Draco Malfoy, m'as-tu compris ?

-Non père, répondit Draco d'un ton neutre.

-Vraiment ? Faut-il que je prévois pour toi quelques cours de langue ?

-Non père.

-Alors quel est cet enfantillage ?

-Je... Draco déglutit difficilement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je devrais me faire ami de Potter.

-Tu n'as pas à le comprendre, répondit sèchement le patriarche. Je t'ordonne d'être son ami. Tu t'exécutes. Et tu réussis.

Le patriarche s'accorda une brève pause pour se désaltérer avec un bordeaux d'une divine qualité. Il sourit.

-Dès le Poudlard Express, tu iras le voir, tu le chercheras s'il le faut. Tu dois à tout prix réussir le premier contact. C'est grâce à ce premier contact que tu pourras l'attirer à toi. Que nous pourrons l'avoir sous notre contrôle. Il faut qu'il soit à Serpentard. Pour cela demain, ton parrain va t'expliquer comment procéder. Tu feras exactement ce qu'il te dira de faire.

-Lucius, dit doucement Narcissa, bien consciente de l'état d'énervement de son mari, comment veux-tu que Draco intervienne sur la maison dans laquelle entrera Potter ? Il est sûrement destiné à aller à Gryffondor, comme ses parents, comme Dumbledore le veut sans doute.

-Peu m'importe.

Narcissa se tut, elle ne pourrait rien y faire.

-Si tu n'y arrives pas, tu goûteras au fouet.

-Lucius ! S'exclama Narcissa, outrée, tandis que les yeux de son fils s'écarquillaient de stupeur.

-Pas un mot, Narcissa, pas un. M'as-tu compris, toi ?

-Je... je...

-Parle clairement, siffla Lucius

-Oui père, répondit Draco en baissant les yeux.

-Je suis satisfait, déclara le patriarche avant de reprendre son repas.

-Pour l'instant, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter d'un ton menaçant.

- HPDM -

_**Quelques temps plus tard, dans la chambre à coucher...**_

-Lucius, peux-tu m'expliquer la signification de tout ceci ? Pourquoi menaces-tu notre enfant de cette façon ? Qu'as-t-il encore fait pour te déplaire ?

Narcissa savait qu'elle devait garder un ton courtois, autrement, son mari s'exciterait bien trop vite pour qu'elle puisse lui faire entendre raison, ou au moins, le convaincre de ne pas tenter de fouetter leur fils unique. Merlin. Fouetter Draco ? Comment pouvait-il seulement y penser ?

-Narcissa, tu sais combien c'est important, protesta l'homme sur un ton étonnamment doux.

-Quoi ? C'est important que tu menaces notre fils unique, ton héritier, de la sorte ?

-Je te parle du cas Potter, dit calmement Lucius

-Oui, et bien parlons-en, répliqua Narcissa qui, emportée dans son élan, ne faisait plus vraiment attention à garder un ton neutre. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouveauté ? Que viens faire Potter à notre table, une semaine avant que Draco ne rentre à Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce que cette mission ridicule ? Si tu voulais mettre la main sur le survivant, il fallait t'y prendre plus tôt. Bon sang Lucius, Draco n'a que onze ans !

-Et depuis un mois seulement, ajouta Lucius

-Exactement ! Quoi ? Narcissa se demandât si elle avait correctement entendu

-Je sais que pour accabler Draco d'une telle mission, j'aurais dû m'y prendre plus tôt. Mais je ne m'étais pas rendu compte jusqu'à ce que Parkinson me le signale ce matin que ce foutu survivant serait avec lui cette année. Je l'avais bien oublié celui-là. Je l'ai menacé de fouet pour lui faire peur. Il est capital que le survivant soit dans notre poche.

Narcissa se laissa retomber sur un fauteuil. Merci Merlin.

-Tu ne vas donc pas essayer de faire du mal à notre garçon ?

-Lui faire du mal ? Quelques coups de fouet ne peuv...

-Ne tente jamais ça, Lucius. Je te tuerais de mes mains.

Lucius cligna des yeux d'une manière qui aurait détruit en un clin d'oeil sa réputation d'homme tyrannique si une certaine journaliste à fanfreluche était passé au même moment dans cette chambre. Fort heureusement, celle-ci n'était pas _encore_ si omnisciente.

-Que crois-tu que Potter va t'apporter ?

-Ce que Potter va m'apporter ? Quand je vais l'apporter au Lord sur un plateau doré ?

-Ton maître est mort, Lucius. Tué par le garçon auquel tu veux toucher. N'as-tu pas peur de te brûler les doigts ? Après tout, tu me sembles avoir beaucoup moins de puissance que cette machine à tuer, sans offense, bien sûr...

-Narcissa, je crois t'avoir répété au moins cent fois que le Lord était toujours vivant. Quand au garçon, il n'a eut que de la chance. Les Potters avait sûrement usé quelques artifices de Magie blanche, et c'est tout. Un bébé ne peut rien, surtout face à Celui-dont-personne-n'ose-prononçer-le-nom.

-Si tu le dis... Tâche de ne pas nous mettre dans quelque situation périlleuse. Dumby va sans doute faire tout son possible pour garder le garçon. Et s'il arrive quelque chose à Draco...

-Draco s'en sortira très bien, c'est notre fils après tout.

Narcissa ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Comment Lucius pouvait-il passer d'une froideur de tombe face à son fils, à cet actuel état de fierté tandis qu'il était partit.

-Mon cher mari, finit par dire Narcissa, c'est à ton fils qu'il faut dire ça, au lieu de le menacer...

-Tu sais très bien... coupa Lucius, avant de se faire couper la parole à son tour.

-Oui, oui. Soit. Va pour l'intimidation. Mais je te préviens, si tu ne lui montres pas un peu d'affection après ça, qu'il ait réussit _ou non_, tu auras quelques problèmes. Sans parler du fait que ton héritier risque fort de ne pas t'être utile s'il est homosexuel.

-QUOI ? Bondit Lucius

-Calmes-toi, dit doucement Narcissa. Après tout, les homosexuels _peuvent _avoir des enfants, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

-Pourquoi professes-tu de telles ignominies ?

Narcissa soupira lourdement avant de répondre.

-Ne sais-tu pas ce qui arrive aux garçons dont le père est trop effacé ?

-Draco ne sera jamais _ça_, arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi, déclara Lucius, avant de se coucher. Non, non, son fils ne serait jamais _ça. _Il ne le tolérerait pas.

- DMHP -

_**Le lendemain.**_

-Maître Draco, Maître Draco !

Draco tenta de s'enfouir plus profondément sous sa couette. Il ne souhaitait _qu'une chose, y rester pour l'éternité. Rester dans ce cocon de..._

-Maître Draco, réveillez-vous, vous devez rencontrer votre parrain aujourd'hui.

Draco se raidit d'un seul coup. Ça n'était pas un cauchemars. Il rejeta d'un seul coup ses couvertures avant de mettre ses deux mains sur ses yeux pour se protéger des rayons du soleil.

C'était un très beau matin de fin d'Août. Vraiment. Draco aurait dû sauter de joie à ce beau temps qui irradiait sa chambre, sachant que dans quelques jours, il arriverait enfin à Poudlard. Il aurait dû sauter du lit, prendre son Nimbus pour faire du rase-mottes dans les grands jardins du manoir, rire aux éclats en effrayant les oiseaux de son père, rayonner de soleil, être le garçon insupportable de onze ans qu'il était.

À la place, il avait juste envie de pleurer. Comme il l'avait fait pendant une grande partie de la nuit. Il ne savait pas si c'était la menace des coups de fouets ou la froideur de son père qui l'attristait le plus. Mais il était sûr que les deux lui plombaient le moral considérablement.

Sans entrain, il sortit complètement de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Pendant plusieurs minute, il tenta – sans grand succès – d'effacer les traces de la nuit mouvementée qu'il avait passé. Puis, quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas sage de faire attendre ses parents plus longtemps, il se résigna à gagner la salle du déjeuner.

Il aurait fallut être bien aveugle, pensa Narcissa dès qu'elle vit son fils, pour ne pas s'apercevoir que Draco n'avait pas bien fait face à la brutalité de son père. Elle jeta un regard noir à son mari, qui ne broncha pas le moins du monde.

-Père, Mère, Bonjour.

-Bonjour Draco, dit Narcissa d'une voix douce. La femme sourit lorsqu'elle vit son fils se détendre quelque peu avant de lancer un second regard noir à son mari, qui beurrait avec force de méticulosité sa tartine. Elle soupira.

Toutefois, malgré son soucis d'alléger le poids qui pesait maintenant sur les épaules de son fils unique, le déjeuner se déroula dans un silence morbide. Le soleil qui rayonnait dehors, et qui illuminait la pièce de chauds rayons ne faisait qu'accentuer le malaise.

- HPDM -

_**Dans les cachots de Poudlard.**_

Lorsque Severus avait reçu la requête de son vieil ami, il avait eu un moment de recul. Il avait relu la lettre plusieurs fois avant de sentir une boule se former dans son ventre. Lucius s'était réveillé. Son soutient envers le Lord ne semblait pas s'être résorbé.

Ainsi, le moment où le fils de Lily s'apprêtait à venir à lui, sa résolution était déjà mise à l'épreuve. Lucius lui demandait d'attirer le garçon dans son emprise dès le début, pour que celui-ci croit trouver une famille qui l'accueille dans le monde sorcier. Il lui demandait de l'aider à présenter Harry au Lord sur un plateau doré. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Et ne le voulait pas. Protéger le fils de Lily était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant pour honorer la mémoire de la femme qu'il aimait toujours d'un feu qui lui brûlait les entrailles.

Albus avait été très clair, bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de l'être. Harry ne pouvait tomber dans les mains des Malfoy. C'était d'ailleurs une chance, avait prédit le directeur, que Severus soit celui que Lucius avait sollicité. Ainsi, pensait-il, Severus pouvait s'assurer que le jeune Malfoy commette une erreur. Severus avait souri sans sentir le moindre amusement.

Et le même sourire de dérision était actuellement plaqué sur son visage.

-Une chance, murmura Severus, le regard noir. Je ne sais pas si nous avons la même conception du mot chance, vieil homme.

Il soupira, et se dirigea vers la cheminée

-Manoir Malfoy, dit-il après avoir composé son visage.

- DMPH -

_**À l'autre bout de la cheminette...**_

Dès que Severus arriva au Manoir Malfoy, il sut que sa mission serait encore plus délicate que prévue. Il avait été certain, avant de venir, qu'il trouverait Draco en train de faire quelques singeries quelque part. Pourtant, lorsqu'il entra dans la salle du déjeuner, c'était plus une ambiance de veillée funèbre qui l'accueillit qu'autre chose.

-Severus, dit le patriarche d'un ton cordial, merci d'être venu.

Le professeur de Potion se força à sourire quelque peu.

-C'est tout naturel, Lucius. Narcissa, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien, merci, répondit la femme avant de lui faire la bise.

-Bonjour parrain, dit à son tour Draco.

Severus usa de tout son contrôle pour ne pas laisser passer la moindre émotion sur son visage lorsqu'il croisa le regard du jeune homme. Il venait de pleurer, et il avait sans doute peu dormit, de ce que voyait Severus. Le maître des potions eut sa réponse au moment même où il croisait la pupille du jeune homme. Un souvenir d'une clarté que seul un choc peut assurer l'assaillit. Severus était un Legilimens. Il était capable de saisir des bouts de pensée juste en fixant quelqu'un dans les yeux.

_Si tu n'y arrives pas, tu goûteras le fouet._

Severus se retint de soupirer. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien posséder Lucius en ce moment ?

-Nous allons peut-être nous mettre au travail tout de suite, proposa le maître des Potions d'un ton plat. Cela risque de nous occuper assez longtemps.

Lucius eut un petit sourire.

- HPDM -

_**Dans la chambre de Draco.**_

_Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'excuser Draco_, songea Severus en arrivant dans la chambre du jeune homme. _Mais comment..._

Severus eut soudain l'illumination. C'était tellement parfait qu'il faillit sauter de joie.

_Bien sûr, s'il est malade, il ne pourra ni convaincre Potter, ni être blâmé pour ne pas y arriver !_

Severus était content de lui. Cela fonctionnerait à merveille. Sans doute.

-Parrain ?

-Oui, Draco ?

-Tu es silencieux, dit simplement le blond.

-Je cherche le meilleur moyen de t'expliquer ta tâche.

-Bon.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui avait prit Lucius d'effrayer son fils de la sorte. Il était en état de choc, c'était certain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda le maître des potions après avoir jeté discrètement un sort de silence dans la pièce.

-Rien, rien.

-Tu sais bien qu'il est inutile de me mentir.

-Je sais.

-Je t 'écoute, alors.

Draco détourna la tête et prit une grande inspiration.

-C'est juste que... que père... père m'a dit qu'il me punirait si je n'y arrivais pas... et je n'ai pas envie d'être puni... et je ne sais pas comment faire... et je ne sais pas pourquoi il me dit ça aujourd'hui... et...

Le garçon s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit la main de son parrain sur son épaule.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Vois ça comme un défit !

-Mais pourquoi Potter ? Il le hait, et moi, je le hais aussi !

Severus retint de justesse un 'Pourquoi ?'. Il savait très bien pourquoi. Si son père pensait quelque chose, Draco penserait la même chose. Il était encore bien trop jeune pour se rendre compte que ce qu'il pensait n'était que pour contenter son père.

-Tu comprendras, assura Severus. Mais pour l'instant, détends-toi. Je vais t'expliquer comment procéder, et tu y arriveras très facilement.

C'était le moment.

Profitant du sort pour détendre son filleul, le maître des potions ajouta un petit sort dans son estomac qui s'activerait le jour de la rentrée. Content de lui, il s'assit, et commença à expliquer à Draco comment s'y prendre avec Potter. Il lui dit presque tout, excepté un point essentiel, cacher qu'il était riche. Il lui expliqua que Potter avait été « accueilli » par des Moldus, et que ceux-ci n'avait pas été très justes avec lui. Qu'il faudrait donc qu'il se montre ouvert aux amis, qu'il le fasse rêver de magie, que si jamais Potter lui parlait de sa famille, il devait se montrer outré, et que si jamais il venait à dire qu'il s'appelait Potter, il devait d'abord exprimer sa tristesse qu'Harry n'ait jamais grandi avec ses parents, puis qu'il lui dise qu'il serait sûrement très bon en magie.

Severus passa une bonne partie de la matinée à bombarder Draco d'un tas d'informations. Après tout, Draco ne prendrait pas le Poudlard Express ce jour là. Sa famille s'inquiéterait de le voir vomir son petit déjeuner mélangé de sang – sans savoir que le 'sang' serait en fait un petit colorant placé dans l'estomac du garçon par le maître des potions...

Lorsque Severus quitta Draco, il était donc tout content. Draco, lui, était effaré.

Depuis que son parrain lui avait montré la photo de Potter pour qu'il puisse le reconnaître dans le train, Draco savait que le premier contact avait déjà foiré. Il savait que Potter aurait sûrement déjà une opinion mauvaise de lui. Après ce qui s'était passé le jour où il était allé acheter ses robes pour Poudlard...

Draco soupira. _Merlin, aidez-moi._

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

Je ne sais pas trop que penser de cette fic, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas si je vais la continuer. Si vous la voulez vraiment, dites-le moi.


	2. Rendez-vous

**Tu seras son ami.**

_Par: Orin-Rwo.L._

Tout appartient à JKR

* * *

**Chapitre II :**

**Rendez-vous sur la voie 9¾**

_Petit guide du manipulateur ébaubit_

**Manoir Malfoy, une demi-heure avant le départ du Poudlard Express. **

Draco venait de terminer de se coiffer – ce qui prenait toujours un temps infini – et s'apprêtait à rejoindre le salon lorsque son estomac commença à tourner. Il s'agrippa sur le marbre froid de son lavabos, sentant qu'il allait bientôt rendre son déjeuner.

-Draco, appela sa mère.

Le garçon, trop préoccupé par ses soucis digestifs, ne répondit pas. Non, il préféra se pencher d'avantage avant d'alimenter quelque peu le lavabos.

-Draco !

Cette fois, Narcissa était arrivé à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ton père est à la limite de la crise de nerf. Si tu ne dépêches pas, vous allez rater Potter ! Draco ! Tu m'entends ?

Au lieu de répondre le petit blond préféra, la main curieusement agrippé près de son estomac, rendre la suite de son déjeuner. Sa mère l'entendit, et déverrouilla la porte. Elle se précipita à coté de son fils qui tremblait, vert, devant son lavabos. Elle eut un petit sourire tendre.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, maintenant, plus personne ne peut douter que tu iras à Serpentard.

-Mal... ventre... gémit le garçon. Mal...

Le garçon vomit une nouvelle fois. Comme si son estomac avait prévu de le faire souffrir pendant des heures. Et quelque part, c'était vrai. Le sort de Severus allait contracter l'estomac du garçon pendant toute la matinée. Le professeur de Potion pensait ainsi le mettre à l'abris du courroux de Lucius...

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vient la voix agacée du patriarche.

-Draco est malade, répondit Narcissa alors que son fils ne semblait plus finir de vomir.

-Ce n'est qu'une petite chochotte, regardez-moi ça, ça n'a même pas les nerfs d'exécuter ce qu'on lui demande. Et il se croit mon héritier. Il me fait honte, c'est tout. _Evanesco._

Narcissa tourna les yeux vers son fils. Lucius devait avoir vidé l'ensemble de son estomac. Il n'y avait plus rien à vomir. Draco était entrain de s'essuyer la bouche quand son père l'empoigna fermement, le remit en état par quelques coups de baguette et un glamour pour cacher sa peau grisâtre.

-Lucius ! Tu ne peux pas l'emmener comme ça ! C'est peut-être grave ! Lucius. Je t'ordonnes...

-Tu ne m'ordonnes rien du tout. Ton fils est une femmelette. Je te préviens, toi. Tu rates Potter, je te déshérite. C'est bien clair ?

Le garçon, ne pensant pas pouvoir parler, se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Je n'ai rien entendu, siffla Lucius.

-Oui, père, répondit d'une voix rauque et hachée. Lucius émit un petit rire, et Draco détourna les yeux. Narcissa, qui tentait tant bien que mal d'exécuter quelques sorts de diagnostique avant qu'ils ne prennent la poudre de cheminette pour King Cross, n'y vit que de la cruauté.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire à présent ?

-Et bien, chère cissa, tu n'es pas sans savoir que ces combattants de la lumière, ces illuminés, on toujours eut un faible pour les chiens battus. Et il se trouve que ta progéniture a exactement la même tête que Dobby.

Le patriarche était très content de lui.

-Tiens toi droit, ordonna Lucius alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la cheminée. Draco serra les dents mais obéit. La douleur était insupportable.

-_King Cross_ dit le patriarche avant de trainer son fils à travers le feu vert. Narcissa suivit.

La plateforme était déjà bondée, et Lucius chercha rapidement le garçon Potter. Satisfait de ne le voir nulle part, il se dirigea vers l'entrée Moldue, tenant toujours son fils. Narcissa le suivit sans comprendre et arriva parmi les Moldus.

-Lucius, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète de la santé mentale de son mari. Lucius lui fit un grand sourire dément.

-Narcissa, il faut que le rejeton Potter voit d'abord Draco. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ce sont ses Moldus qui vont le déposer à la gare. Il faut qu'on l'aborde à ce moment. Va au devant, et rejoint nous dès qu'il arrive pour qu'il ait l'impression que nous t'attendions.

Narcissa, rassurée en toute relativité de la santé mentale de son mari, hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Lucius la suivit, et bientôt, ils se retrouvaient dans le Hall à l'avant des voies. Lucius regardait partout, à la recherche de Potter. Il devait arriver. Il arriverait.

Lucius commençait à s'énerver sérieusement lorsque, cinq minutes avant le départ du train, il repéra le jeune homme entrer seul dans la gare. Il sourit.

- HPDM -

**Du coté de la lumière.**

Harry s'était levé très tôt ce matin là. Sa famille avait accepté de l'emmener à Londres pour pouvoir faire retirer la queue en tire bouchon de Dudley. Harry s'était retenu de sourire à l'image et avait été étonné qu'après lui avoir demandé sur quelle voie son train partait, Vernon l'ai laissé tranquille.

Harry s'était très vite préparé, avait une deuxième fois réorganisé ses affaires, puis avait attendu que Vernon l'aide à mettre sa valise dans le coffre et que Pétunia rassure Dudley qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à s'assoir à coté de Harry. Le voyage avait été moins tendu que ce qu'Harry avait imaginé, mais à présent il comprenait pourquoi.

Vernon venait de le déposer devant la gare en disant :

-Voilà, alors la voie 9 est ici, la 10 est par là. La tienne doit se trouver entre les deux, bien que je craigne qu'elle ne soit pas encore construite.

Et à ses mots, il était rentré hilare dans sa voiture avant de s'en aller.

Harry soupira. Hagrid devait avoir oublié de lui dire quelque chose de très important. Décidé toutefois à ne pas abandonner, Il se dirigea vers le quai entre la voie 9 et la voie 10.

La gare était bondé et des gens couraient partout, dans tout les sens. Certains ne prêtaient pas attention au garçon, mais d'autres plus concernés lui jetaient des regards au mieux interloqués, au pire inquisiteurs. Bien sûr, se dit Harry, qu'ils ne devaient pas voir souvent de garçon avec une malle des indes et une cage à oiseau sur un chariot.

Il commençait à littéralement étouffer sous la pression lorsqu'un appel résonna, pour une raison qu'il ne parvint à identifier, dans les oreilles du garçon.

-Narcissa, dépêches-toi !

L'attention du garçon se tourna vers l'homme blond qui agitait le bras. À ses cotés, se trouvait son fils qui possédait la même couleur blonde angélique. Harry reconnu le jeune homme qu'il avait croisé le premier jour qu'il s'était rendu sur le chemin. Lui aussi avait un oiseau dans une cage et une grosse malle qui attirait les regards. Toutefois, il était indiscutable que l'ensemble de son attirail était nettement plus cher que celui de Harry.

Harry ne gardait pas un bon souvenir de ce jeune homme. Il ressemblait tellement à Dudley sur le fond que s'en était écoeurant. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas très bonne mine, et Harry le trouvait bien mieux comme ça.

Comme la famille s'apprêtait à partir, Harry mit de coté son antipathie pour le blond pour ne pas voir sa chance d'échapper aux Dursley filer à cause d'une voie imaginaire.

-Excusez-moi, excusez-moi !

L'homme se retourna lentement, son visage apparemment surprit. Lorsqu'il vit Harry, il lui fit un grand sourire et s'arrêta le temps qu'il s'approche.

-Oui ?

-Excusez-moi monsieur, vous êtes sorcier, c'est ça ? J'ai vu votre fils sur le Chemin de Travers.

Le regard de Lucius se dirigea froidement sur son fils. _Ce petit crétin avait déjà rencontré Potter et ne lui en avait même pas parlé._

Harry ne remarqua pas le regard meurtrier ni l'expression de panique qui passa sur le visage de l'adolescent. Il avait tourné sa tête vers Narcissa qui lui avait lancé un regard de tendresse (peut-être légèrement exagéré, mais la femme en fait, s'étonnait qu'il lui ai paru si naturel)

-Tu as rencontré Draco avant ?

-Oui, répondit le jeune sorcier

Lucius n'était pas le plus imbécile des sorciers, et sentit parfaitement que son fils avait dû faire mauvaise impression. Bien sûr, cela ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde qu'il rabaisse cordialement tout le monde sur son passage. Il en était même ravi. Mais il était vital de gagner Potter. Il réfléchit.

-Bon, ne restons pas là, le train va bientôt partir. Je suppose que tu nous as interpellé pour accéder à la plateforme tu es né moldu c'est ça ? Demanda Lucius en commençant à marcher vers la voie

-Non, mes parents étaient magiciens.

-Étaient ? Tu t'appelles comment déjà ?

-Harry, monsieur. Harry Potter.

Lucius s'arrêta comme s'il était surpris. C'est alors que l'idée de Génie lui vint. Il se baissa vers Harry pour lui chuchoter avec le plus de douceur possible, mais de sorte que Draco et Narcissa puisse aussi entendre.

-Mais, tu as grandis en dehors du monde sorcier ?

-Oui, je ne connaissais pas l'existence de notre monde avant le mois dernier, quand Hagrid est venu me chercher. Tu sais Draco, le semi-homme à moitié sauvage, glissa Harry qui n'était pas très confortable avec la familiarité de l'homme.

Lucius se raidit mais continua sur son idée qui, se répéta-t-il, était formidable.

-Harry, tout le monde n'a pas de bonnes intentions dans le monde sorcier. Du fait de notre position très délicate, Draco doit sans cesse faire semblant de mépriser un bon nombre de personnes. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Je me permet de te conseiller de ne pas accorder trop vite ta confiance à certaines personnes dont l'apparence est bien trompeuse. Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras, hein ? Fit Lucius en se redressant.

Harry était confus. Hagrid lui avait parlé de la division entre les bons sorciers et les méchants sorciers. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il pourrait être confronté immédiatement à une réalité autrement complexe. Il regarda vers Draco et s'aperçu que le garçon se tenait le ventre d'une douleur dissimulée. Pourquoi aurait-il du cacher sa douleur ?

C'est alors qu'une famille rousse passa devant eux. Le plus jeune garçon – que Harry connaitrait plus tard sous le nom de Ron – s'arrêta à l'expression du blond et eut un petit sourire satisfait. Lucius, qui avait tout suivit de cela, y vit son bon compte.

Harry releva les yeux pour voir Lucius serrer les dents. Il crut comprendre pourquoi Draco tentait de dissimuler sa douleur : des gens comme ce roux était sans doute prêt à se moquer de lui à la moindre occasion. Et s'il avait craint qu'Harry ne fasse de même chez madame Malkim ?

-Allons-y, dit Lucius en se dirigeant vers le passage.

Narcissa, sans savoir qu'elle allait ainsi participer au plan demanda très sincèrement à Harry de jeter un œil sur Draco pendant le voyage, puisqu'il était malade. Dans un louable élan de sympathie, Harry accepta. Et devant, Lucius jubilait. _Mieux que le plan_, tout se déroulait mieux que le plan.

Harry traversa le mur pour se trouver devant un quai bondé de personne. La voie 9 ¾. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait dans le même compartiment que Draco qui faisait des petits gestes à ses parents souriant. Harry eut un petit sourire devant cette scène si vraie.

Pourtant, les sourires ne signifiaient pas tous la même chose, et celui de Lucius, surement pas l'amour pour son fils. C'était la victoire. Il avait eut le temps de dire aux parents des amis de Draco de ne pas laisser leurs enfants entraver le travail de son fils, et si ce dernier était pourvu d'un minimum d'intelligence, il arriverait à convaincre Potter d'entrer à Serpentard. Et à partir de là, le chemin de la gloire...

- HPDM -

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la gare, Harry observait Draco. Ses traits n'étaient pas grossiers ni sec. Après réflexion, Harry se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'un enfant gâté comme Dudley. Il se demanda pourquoi Draco avait perdu cette verve qu'il avait chez Mme Malkim. _Sans doute que ce qu'avait dit son père était vrai. Draco ne pouvait pas se permettre certaines choses en public, mais là, avec Harry, il n'avait pas besoin d'être faux._

Harry se réjouit à sa conclusion un peu naïve.

-Tu es très malade ?

-Mon estomac brule, souffla Draco, dont la peur de rater sa mission n'arrangeait pas l'état.

-Tes parents n'ont rien pût y faire ? Ils sont magiciens, non ?

-Si, répondit Draco qui cherchait avec affolement une réponse. Il fût cependant sauvé par l'ouverture de la porte. Le même roux entra dans le compartiment.

-Excusez-moi, il n'y a plus de place nulle part. Je m'appelle Ron, au fait. Ron Weasley.

-Bonjour, Ron, dit Harry Poliment. Moi, c'est Harry Potter.

Ron écarquilla les yeux de la même façon que les gens de chaudron baveur avait scruté Harry.

-Ah oui ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Malfoy ?

-Je m'appelle Draco, au fait, murmura le blond.

-Je sais qui tu es, dit Ron. Harry, tu devrais faire attention qui tu fréquentes. Certaines familles sont … disons … moins bien que d'autres. Je peux t'aider à choisir tes amis.

-Merci Ron, dit Harry avec irritation. Ses soupçons se confirmaient.

-Je pense que je peux choisir mes amis par moi même.

Et c'est ainsi que Ron Weasley devait porter pour longtemps, au sein de la lumière, la responsabilité de la parole du choixpeau...

Après cette intervention, les trois garçons restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Harry n'en fût pas très content et rejeta la faute sur Ron. Le _pauvre_. Pendant ce temps, Draco avait la mains sur l'estomac et Harry pouvait bien voir la souffrance du garçon.

- HPDM -

-Draco !

Harry se retourna pour voir une fille blonde qui courrait vers Draco et lui. Ils venaient de descendre du train, et au fond du paysage, se dessinait le château. La mal de ventre de Draco s'était calmé une petite heure avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Le blond se retourna à son tour.

-Pansy, dit-il d'une voix nonchalante. Harry, voici Pansy Parkinson. Une serpentard, à n'en pas douter.

-Harry Potter, interrogea la fille, mimant la surprise. En vérité, elle savait très bien qui il était, et pourquoi il se tenait à coté de Draco.

-Oui, répondit Harry, très heureux que la jeune fille ne réagisse pas comme Ron.

-Enchantée. Draco, pourquoi n'es tu pas venu nous voir ?

-J'étais malade. Vous ne vous êtes pas manifesté non plus, me semble-t-il, répliqua Draco.

-C'est vrai.

-Draco !

-Blaise, bonsoir.

-Et toi ? Demanda-t-il à Harry

-Attention, prépares-toi à écarquiller les yeux. Tu es prêt ? Je suis... Harry Potter.

Blaise mima la surprise de groupie avant d'éclater de rire. Draco, bien que se sachant investi d'une tâche, se permit un petit sourire.

-Mais dites-moi monsieur Potter, dit Blaise en décidant de pousser le jeu plus loin, vous êtes au courant d'être entouré de futur Serpentards ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne voulait pas atteindre Potter et servir sa tête sur un plateau doré à leur parents. Il savaient tous combien Potter pourrait leur rapporter. Ce n'était qu'un bon vieux morceau de viande bien persillé qu'ils allaient s'empresser de cuire à la broche. Draco trouva ça très Serpentard. Et pour d'autres raisons, bien sûr, Harry aussi. Ils se dirigèrent alors en direction de Hagrid.

Lorsque que Harry passa devant l'homme, celui-ci se baissa pour lui chuchoter :

-Pas de problème, hein, Harry ?

-Non, Hagrid, et vous ?

-Ça va, répondit le géant d'un ton bourru.

Ils prirent alors la direction du château...

- HPDM -

Harry tomba très rapidement sous le charme de Poudlard. Plus il s'approchait du château, plus son émerveillement faisait tomber sa mâchoire ...

-Tu tentes d'attraper les libellules ? Demanda Draco, à coté de lui.

Harry se détourna, mais le blond avait également les yeux rivés sur le château. Il referma prestement sa bouche et tenta de la maintenir fermer jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Il était loin d'avoir envie de passer pour un imbécile.

Malgré cela, il fut vite submergé par l'idée qu'il allait avoir un an pour parcourir cet endroit fabuleux. L'idée était tellement excitante que Harry avait beaucoup de peine à se convaincre qu'il n'était pas en train de vivre un rêve éveillé au bord de l'hallucination, comme il avait coutume d'en vivre dans son placard à balai. Toutefois, lorsqu'il entra à l'intérieur du château, il était certain que cela dépassait ses rêves les plus fous et qu'il s'agissait donc bien... d'un miracle.

- HPDM -

-La cérémonie va commencer dans un instant, faites-en sorte d'apparaître le plus décemment possible, leur dit McGonagall avant de s'en retourner vers le Hall. Draco lui lança un petit sourire confiant lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Harry avait soudain une bouffée d'angoisse. Harry lui redonna son sourire, et dans la tête du blond, c'était comme si une machine à sous s'était mise en marche. Il gagnait des points. Potter pourrait être à Serpentard !

Le blond parcouru les élèves d'un regard hautain tandis qu'Harry se morfondait dans un pli de sa robe qu'il trouvait démesurément voyant. Bien sûr, le weasley – lui c'était évidement gryffondor, deux trois moches – ceux là irait à Poufsouffle, des visages neutres mais qui n'iraient pas à serpentard. Tant qu'ils n'allaient pas chez les lions, Draco n'aurait rien à leur dire, et... Quel était celui là ?

Le garçon que Draco avait repéré dû sentir qu'il était regardé car il tourna un regard vague vers le blond. Puis, il leva un sourcil avant de soupirer avec une grande lassitude. Draco ne put que s'en sentir offensé. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de qui on pouvait se lasser. Et il n'était _surement pas non plus_ quelqu'un que l'on pouvait regarder... de cette _façon..._ comme... comme de la _marchandise_.

Et comme si il avait entendu ses pensées, le jeune eut un petit sourire narquois.

Draco allait s'avancer pour lui dire deux mots lorsque McGonagall arriva pour les entrainer dans la grande Salle. Harry quitta son faux-pli, Draco le garçon. Tous deux avaient des enjeux différents, mais tous deux étaient extrêmement tendus. Si Draco ne faisait pas trop cas de son admission à Serpentard, il voulait que Harry viennent à Serpentard. Quand à Harry, il voulait simplement être choisit dans une des maison. Tout pour ne pas retourner chez les Dursley.

Le Choixpeau chanta, Harry n'en fut guère rassuré, puis la répartition commença.

Pouffsoufle. Pouffsoufle. Serdaigle. Serdaigle. Poufsouffle. Gryffondor.

Le garçon qui avait cherché son crapaud partout fut appelé et mit à Gryffondor. Tout comme une jeune fille rousse qui parlait beaucoup et qu'il avait entendu donner des explications sur le plafond enchanté. Bref, une je-sais-tout.

Harry n'avait aucun problème avec qui que se soit, bien sûr. Il aurait parfaitement était heureux d'être ami avec une je-sais-tout. Mais lorsque Draco s'avança, il tourna son regard vers le blond. Il avait bien plus l'air d'un challenge pour Harry. Et Harry aimait bien les choses compliquées. Il aimait bien les problèmes.

Draco sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque le chapeaux toucha sa tête. Il aurait du le mettre à serpentard avant même de commencer à lui faire la conversation.

_Tiens, tiens... un Malfoy... Peureux mais brave... Peut-être devrais-je te mettre à Gryfondor_

_NON NON, hurla Draco dans sa tête, incapable d'émettre le moindre son_

_Non ? Tu ferais de belles choses à Gryffondor..._

_NON, je ne veux pas. Serpentard, Serpentard._

Le choixpeau émit un petit rire.

_Allons, allons, je te fais marcher. Disons plutôt_

' SERPENTARD !'

Il y eut de nombreux applaudissements à la table des serpentards, et Harry qui avait vu la quasi détresse du garçon avec le chapeau, puis son soulagement d'être à serpentard, ne put s'empêcher de lancer un sourire au garçon que ce dernier s'empressa de lui rendre.

Pansy Parkinson, la jeune fille qui avait agrippé Draco, s'en alla également à serpentard.

Puis se fut le tour de Harry Potter.

Tout le hall tomba dans le silence.

_Hum... difficile... vraiment difficile. Du courage, de la volonté de faire ses preuves... peut-être devrais-je te mettre à Serpentard, même si gryffondor t'irait très bien_

_Je peux choisir ?_

_Tu pourrais, si tu savais vraiment ce que tu choisissais._

_Je n'en sais pas grand chose._

_Mais tu as une petite envie d'aller à Serpentard avec tes nouveaux amis, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Peut-être, _répondit Harry.

_Alors faisons comme ça._

' SERPENTARD !'

Il y eut des hoquets choqués dans toute la salle, des yeux qui s'agrandirent, et un silence de mort. Puis, au grand bonheur de Harry, Draco se leva avec un sourire radieux et l'applaudit tout en jetant un regard discret à ses autres camarades. D'un seul coup, toute la table de Serpentard éclata en jubilation, et Harry s'empressa de les rejoindre, à demi consterné par le silence effaré des autres maisons.

Bien sûr, il n'était ni au courant que le sauveur n'était pas sensé se retrouver à Serpentard, ni que les acclamations de serpentard étaient tout sauf une bonne augure.

La répartition repartie mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que McGonagall semblait encore moins joyeuse qu'avant. Le directeur semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et la moitié des élèves passait son temps à le fixer comme un lion en cage, sauf Draco et ses amis, qui lui lançaient des regards rassurant.

Draco, de son coté, jubilait. Il en aurait quasiment embrassé Potter sur les deux joues. Enfin bon, une accolade avait surement suffit, même si le brun semblait mal à l'aise.

Puis, vient le dernier élève à répartir que Draco avait remarqué tout à l'heure. Les yeux de MacGonagall s'écarquillèrent et elle manqua de faire tomber son parchemin. Des chuchotements parcoururent le Hall à la réaction de la directrice adjointe. Celle-ci regarda le garçon restant avec effarement, tandis qu'Harry le prenait immédiatement en pitié. Après tout, il savait très bien ce que le regard pouvait faire. Il savait très bien ce que les chuchotements faisaient au fond de l'estomac.

Le garçon était très pale, mais semblait insouciant tandis que la directrice adjointe se tournait vivement vers le directeur de Poudlard qui semblait plus las que jamais, ce qui n'allait pas du tout avec sa tenue jovial. Harry lança un regard interrogateur vers Draco, mais celui ne fit que le lui retourner.

McGonagall se retourna vers le garçon avec un regard glacial et une démarche d'acier. Harry se demanda ce que le pauvre garçon pouvait avoir fait pour s'attirer une telle haine. La femme déroula le parchemin comme si elle n'avait lu le nom. Elle finit par dire :

-Thomas Jedusor.

Le silence fut tel que l'on entendit les pas du garçon alors qu'il montait sur le tabouret. Lorsque le chapeau fut posé sur sa tête, tout le monde fut capable de voir ses bords frémir. Harry, qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de Jedusor (comme beaucoup d'autres élèves qui s'étaient mit à chuchoter pour s'informer) regarda avec curiosité le visage blanc de toute expression du garçon. Le Choixpeau mettait plus de temps que la normale. Il se tourna vers Draco pour tenter de comprendre, mais l'attention du blond n'était pas du tout pour lui. Il regardait l'autre jeune homme avec un mélange de peur et d'incrédulité.

Qui pouvait bien être ce garçon ?

'SERPENTARD !' finit par brailler le choixpeau.

Il n'y eut aucun applaudissement.

Puis, tandis que le garçon se levait sans le moindre intérêt pour l'attention qu'il avait sur lui, un homme habillé tout en noir à la table des professeur applaudit. Puis, le reste des serpentards applaudit avec hésitation. Le garçon vint se placer en face de Harry.

Harry lui lança un regard sympathique, et l'autre lui rendit un sourire ambiguë. Bien sûr, se dit Harry, que ça ne doit pas être facile d'être accueillit avec autant de froideur.

Et Draco ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus. Voir le supposé fils de Voldemort à quelques centimètres de lui, ou voir l'ennemi potentiel, le fils Potter dont les parents avait été tué par Voldemort, sourire au fils de celui qu'il avait inconsciemment détruit, celui qui l'avait envoyé chez les Moldu.

Et depuis quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il un fils ?

Les mots du directeur furent les plus simples qu'il ait jamais prononcé ce soir là.

'Bonne année à vous.'

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

_PS : Je ne sais pas quand je vous fournirai la suite, avec la traduction de BMFS. Merci de votre compréhension, et merci de me donner votre avis sur cette apparition. Quelle place devrait-elle prendre ? Bien sûr, votre avis sur le reste est plus que bienvenue !_


	3. Complot

**Tu seras son ami**

_Par: Orin-Rwo.L._

Tout appartient à JKR

* * *

Je me suis surpris à écrire ce chapitre très facilement, et je n'ai pas pu résister à le poster pour connaitre vos réactions, alors :

Merci à tous ceux qui ont mit des rewiews, c'est grâce à vous que ce chapitre existe.

Cependant, comme je ne suis pas sûr d'à quel point ce que j'ai écrit est du n'importe quoi :

* * *

**MERCI DE DONNER VOTRE _AVIS_ SUR LA PLACE QUE DEVRAIT OCCUPER THOMAS JEDUSOR, ET LA PLACE DE CETTE HISTOIRE PARALLÈLE**

**& enfin SUR LE STYLE – vous convient-il ? Est-il trop tordu ?**

**Encore une fois, cette histoire n'est pas encore décidée (sa trame est floue)**

* * *

**Chapitre III :**

**Complot**

_Grandes peurs & Grandes confusions  
_

**Grande Salle, Festin de rentrée**

Harry avait mit tout le repas à se décider à parler. Le Hall était étrangement silencieux, et si Harry y avait mangé auparavant, il serait mortifié d'avoir causé avec cet inconnu ce malaise. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ça qui le retenait, mais une certaine timidité. À sa droite, Draco Malfoy, un jeune aristocrate d'apparence, mais dont Harry avait comprit le jour même (ou plus exactement, avait cru comprendre) que sa position était ambiguë par rapport à la Lumière. Harry imaginait qu'il devait être une sorte d'espion dans le camps des ténèbres avec son père, et que ce travail devait être sacrément dur, psychologiquement parlant.

Devant lui, le dénommé Thomas Jedusor, qui avait suscité encore plus d'attention que lui (ce qui l'avait grandement soulagé. Non, il ne serait pas seul avec son nom). Pourtant, il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi ce nom avait causé tant de remous que cela. Le nom de Jedusor n'avait pas été prononcé par Hagrid, ni ne figurait dans les livres qu'il avait feuilleté assidûment pour la rentrée.

De plus, l'expression qu'arborait le garçon était illisible. Chez Draco, c'était simple. Il s'agissait d'une suffisance contenue, mais qui semblait un peu ternie par l'arrivée de Thomas. Les traits de Draco étaient fins, bien qu'encore tirés par l'épuisement de sa maladie. Harry se sentait à l'aise avec ce jeune homme, il paraissait tout à fait normal, prévisible, compréhensible.

Mais pour Thomas, et Harry avait du mal à s'encrer le prénom dans la tête et de fait, il était bien difficile de se positionner au dessus de lui. Le garçon, qui n'était pourtant pas plus grand que lui, qui avait les traits bien plus brutaux que Draco, et dont les cheveux bruns avaient tout à envier à ceux dorés de l'autre serpentards, dégageait pourtant une présence ahurissante. Il ne semblait qu'à moitié dans ce monde, peut-être l'autre moitié se trouvait-elle chez les dieux. Mais quels dieux ? Harry n'aurait sut le dire. Il ne semblait pas assez festif pour avoir un pied dans l'olympe.

En tout cas, il avait mangé avec autant de noblesse que Draco, ce que Harry n'avait pas cru possible. Le blond était tellement chargé de codes...

Quoi qu'en fait, à y bien regarder, il n'était pas si difficile que ça de manger avec noblesse trois morceaux d'agneaux, et quatre haricots. Harry les comprenait. Draco était malade et Thomas... eh bien, un tel accueil ne pouvait pas vraiment vous mettre en appétit. Harry les prit en pitié pendant tout le repas, essayant pour sa part de mettre un peu de noblesse dans ses gestes, tandis qu'il se forçait à ne pas dévorer les nombreux plats qui se trouvaient devant lui, et qui ne risquaient pas de disparaître sous les dents de ses voisins. Lorsqu'il eut la panse prête à éclater, il disposa soigneusement ses couverts dans son assiette et tenta en vain de fuir le regard inquisiteur d'un bon nombre de personnes.

-Tu devrais peut-être manger, furent les premiers mots de Harry à Thomas qui semblait contempler la table avec un intérêt incroyable.

Celui-ci eut un léger soubresaut, et ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry. Harry déglutit. Thomas eut un petit sourire presque narquois.

-Je te remercie de ton attention, Harry, dit-il d'une voix veloutée. Mais je n'ai pas très faim, contrairement à toi.

Harry rougit, en maudissant le ciel d'avoir l'air ridicule en aussi peu de temps.

-N'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger. Regardes, ton voisin ne mange pas non plus.

Le dit voisin avait parfaitement remarqué la conversation, et la voix suave et embaumante de Jedusor ne faisait rien pour apaiser ses pires craintes. Il aurait préféré se trouver à des kilomètres de là, et en dehors de la conversation.

-Draco est malade, répondit soigneusement Harry

_Maudit soit le survivant, _se dit Draco. C'était la première fois, et surement pas la dernière qu'il le maudissait de la sorte.

-Ah bon ? Draco ? Quel prénom... crois-tu qu'il nous entende ?

Draco sentit qu'il était temps de répondre, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, il n'en sortit qu'un gargouillis informe. Le sourire du jeune homme s'étira alors que Draco toussait et prenait une gorgée de jus de citrouille avant de répondre d'une voix peu assurée.

-J'entends, merci.

Draco ne s'était jamais sentit si mal à l'aise. Même lorsque son père avait poussé des crises de toutes sortes, il ne s'était jamais sentit si proche de la claustrophobie à ciel ouvert. Enfin, à plafond enchanté ouvert.

-Serais-tu nerveux ? Demanda Thomas d'un ton délicieux

-Pas le moins du monde, dit Draco aussi dignement que possible

-Je parierai que tu es le fils de Lucius. Ce cher Lucius... a engendré à son image un petit paon.

L'amusement se sentait dans la voix du jeune homme. Draco regardait ailleurs, et Harry regardait Thomas. Il fut pour le moins surprit de trouver le regard du garçon emprunt d'une sympathie indiscutable. Tout du moins, indiscutable pour Harry.

-Je pense que nous nous entendrons bien, Draco Malfoy.

-Vos parents sont amis ? tenta Harry.

Le regard de Draco cherchait un moyen de fuir. Thomas haussa les épaules, ennuyé. C'est ce moment choisit le professeur Rogue pour faire son apparition.

-Monsieur Jedusor, dit-il d'une voix trainante. Veuillez me suivre. Le directeur voudrait vous parler.

-Très certainement, professeur Rogue.

Harry fut surprit. Pourquoi emmenaient-ils ce garçon ? Est-ce qu'il allait être renvoyé ? Est-ce que c'était ça le murmure de toute la salle ? Est-ce qu'il avait des soucis ?

Si le jeune sauveur était bien stupéfait d'entendre des chuchotements dans toute la salle alors que le professeur Rogue le précédait jusqu'à la sortie, il le fut encore plus lorsque Draco prit sa tête entre ses mains. De sa place, il vit avec une grande confusion la peur, la confusion et le soulagement passer sur le visage du garçon.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Draco ? Demanda Pansy.

Draco attendit quelques instants avant de redresser sa tête. Une expression d'épuisement et de lassitude ne correspondant pas du tout à son âge y était peinte.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, Pansy. Je n'en sais rien.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-Il se passe, dit Draco sans prendre la peine de mettre la moindre expression sur son visage, qu'il semblerait que nous ayons parmi nous le fils du seigneur des ténèbres.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

-Le seigneur des ténèbres avait un nom avant d'en changer pour tu-sais-quoi.

-Voldemort, fournit Harry

Draco grimaça

-Oui, c'est ça. Son nom était Tom Jedusor.

Harry le fixa quelques instants sans comprendre. Son cerveau refusait la connexion.

-Hein ?

**Au même moment, sur le chemin du bureau directorial.**

Severus ne savait pas quoi faire. Peut-être qu'il pouvait en profiter pour tuer le gamin ? Un coup de Legilimency ?

Non, non. Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas autorisé à venir ici si... si...

C'était tout de même fort de café.

Le professeur de potion regarda le jeune homme. Il fut surprit de constater combien son expression avait changée. Il ne se dégageait de lui plus rien qu'une inquiétude profonde. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Qui était ce garçon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Lorsque le jeune homme se sentit observé, sa composition se remit en place. Impressionnant, un vrai professionnel.

Bon sang, la vie de Severus ne pouvait-elle pas être simple pour une fois ? Il avait passé son été à contempler la perspective de martyriser un Harry Potter à Gryffondor. Il avait tout prévu. Il se rappelait encore essayer plusieurs expressions devant sa glace avant d'opter pour celle légèrement cynique qui accompagnerait une phrase qui, il en était sur, ferait le tour du monde.

« Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle, célébrité »

Oui, un petit interrogatoire et ce bon à rien – Severus savait qu'il ne serait qu'un bon à rien – de Potter se verrait prendre dans ses dents un bon

« Clairement, la célébrité ne fait pas tout »

S'eut été généralissime !

Sauf que...

Sauf que rien ne se déroulait comme prévu.

-Marmelade d'orange, grommela-t-il en arrivant devant la gargouille.

Il fit monter Jedusor dans le bureau du professeur.

-Ah, merci Severus, merci, dit le vieux directeur qui venait de clore le festin et d'arriver dans son bureau on ne sait comment. Tu peux te retirer. Tom... je veux dire Thomas

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Tom, si cela vous fait plaisir, dit Thomas.

Le directeur eut la décence de paraître choqué. Severus regarda le garçon avec des yeux ronds. Le jeune homme semblait bien plus tendu en présence du directeur. Et c'était bien fait ! Il allait se faire pulvériser cette espèce de Larve de Seigneur Noir Marqueur comme...

Severus s'ordonna de se calmer, et se dirigea vers la porte, se souvenant enfin du souhait à valeur d'ordre du directeur.

-Vous feriez mieux de ramener deux ou trois fioles de Veritaserum, dit Thomas

Là, Severus se figea.

Il devait rêver.

-Va-y Severus, dit Dumbledore, les yeux étincelant d'une lueur de prédateur.

Un instant, Severus eut pitié du petit Thomas. N'importe quoi. Le professeur de Potion partit. Une bonne fois pour toute, et bon débarras !

-Thomas, je peux vous dire que vous êtes une énigme absolument passionnante.

-C'est exactement ce que je me disais, Monsieur le directeur.

-Vous venez d'une famille moldue.

-Je suis au courant.

-Vous savez pourquoi votre nom est honni ?

-Bien sûr.

-Bien sûr... Vous êtes un réel problème. Que vais-je faire de vous ?

-Un bon Avada fera l'affaire, dit sarcastiquement le garçon. Souhaiteriez-vous que je vous raconte une histoire, professeur ?

Les yeux du directeur brillèrent.

-Bien sûr, Thomas, Je suis un vieil homme. J'adore les histoires.

-Dans un monde, presque identique à celui-ci, était un dénommé Thomas Rivière. Il passait son temps à découvrir le monde, mais ce qui nous intéresse, c'est qu'il avait un livre de chevet du nom de Harry Potter. Sept livres, exactement. Souhaitez-vous que je vous dise ce qu'il y avait dans ces livres, Monsieur Dumbledore ?

Les yeux du directeur de Poudlard n'avaient jamais été aussi grave.

Il s'avança dans sa cheminée.

-Severus. Du Véritaserum.

-Comment ? Renifla le jeune homme, faussement outré. Vous ne me croyez pas.

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire sympathique.

-Je ne suis qu'un vieil homme fatigué, je ne suis pas assez lucide pour faire de choix.

-Monsieur le directeur ?

-L'avez-vous ?

Le professeur de Potion tendis la fiole au directeur. Le directeur la tendit à Thomas. Thomas l'avala.

-Bon, fit-il joyeusement, je vous raconte mon histoire ?

-Non, dit Dumbledore.

-Pardon ?

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Thomas Jedusor, apparemment.

-Qui êtes vous en vérité ?

-Thomas Rivière, il me semble.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Demanda Severus

-Shh, fit le directeur.

-D'où venez-vous?

-D'un autre monde, je crois.

-Expliquez-vous.

-Car il y a de cela quelques mois, je lisais l'histoire de Harry Potter dans un livre de fiction écrit par JKR

-Incroyable, dit Severus, il arrive à mentir sous véritaserum.

-TAIS-TOI, rugit Dumbledore. Qu'as-tu lu dans les livres de Harry Potter. Qu'y-a-t-il de vraiment écrit dans ces livres ?

Alors, Thomas commença son récit. Il avait de très bon souvenirs du livre. Le récit lui prit deux heures. La pierre philosophale. Quirell, Flamell, Voldemort, Firenze, le troll, le chiens à trois têtes, les épreuves, le miroir. La chambre des secrets. Dobby, Lockhart, Lucius Malfoy, le journal, la chambre des secrets, le basilik, l'épée de gryffondor. Le prisonnier d'Azkaban. La tante marge, le magicobus, le ministre, les détraqueurs, lupin, la place de lupin pour Harry, Black, Queudever. La coupe de feu. Maugrey, le tournois des trois sorciers, les écoles, les tâches, le retour de voldemort. L'ordre du phénix. L'occlumencie, dolores ombrage, la campagne de dénigrement, la mort de Black. Le prince de sang mêlé. Slughorn, Rogue et son livre, Sectumsempra, Draco Malfoy, les Horcruxes, la mort du directeur. Les reliques de la mort. La baguette de sureau, les reliques, le camping, la chasse, les retrouvailles, la bataille de Poudlard, la chute de Voldemort. Et quinze ans après.

Lorsque le garçon s'arrêta, les deux hommes qui lui avaient fait face étaient décontenancés. Il y avait simplement trop de coïncidences. Cette histoire d'horcruxes ne pouvait pas être sorti de n'importe où, ni la vérité sur le passé de Dumbledore ou de Rogue.

Les deux étaient estomaqués. Le premier avachit dans son fauteuil directorial, le second sur le second siège. Thomas avait juste soif.

-Je pourrais avoir un peu d'eau ? Demanda-t-il.

Le directeur, d'abord surprit, lui en offrit.

-Un bonbon au citron ? Proposa-t-il machinalement.

-Oui, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en gouter. Il paraît qu'ils sont infectes.

Le directeur, si c'était possible, leva les sourcils encore plus haut.

S'en suivit de longues minutes de silence. Le directeur, si vieux qu'il était, fut toutefois le premier à recouvrir la parole.

-Eh bien... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Ah oui, pour une fois que ce n'est pas vous qui fournissez les réponses.

-Vous êtes convaincu de venir d'un univers parallèle ?

-Absolument

-Il n'a plus de Sérum en lui, signala Severus, qui semblait se réveiller.

-Oui, oui, soupira Dumbledore. Tout cela va demander une bonne dose de réflexion.

-Pas autant qu'avant, dit Thomas. Vous n'avez plus rien à chercher. Tout est sous votre nez, y comprit la défaite de Voldemort.

-Qui nécessite la mort de Harry Potter, dit Severus

-Que seul Voldemort peut donner, ajouta Dumbledore.

-Et aura-t-il cet élan qu'il a dans votre histoire, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore commencé à le conditionner.

-Vous êtes vraiment une enflure en fait. Et vous avez fait la même chose avec moi.

-Allons, Severus, je te rappelle que c'est pour le bien de tous. Et puis, dans son histoire, je meurs avant toi.

-Ce n'est pas une histoire, dit Thomas.

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais je ne suis pas sûr, cher enfant, que tout se déroule de la même manière si vous êtes ici. Il se pourrait très bien qu'avec vous dans l'histoire, Voldemort subsiste par d'autres moyens que les Horcruxes.

Thomas et Severus regardèrent le directeur, interloqués. Comment pouvait-on entériner si vite une telle information ?

-Cependant, Thomas, tu représentes une occasion qu'il nous faut saisir. Ta puissance et ta position pourraient inverser les choses.

-Mais inverser quoi, interrogea Thomas, butté. Vous supprimez les Horcruxes, vous vous débrouillez avec Voldy, et le tour est joué !

-Je crains que rien ne soit si simple que cela. Mais je le souhaite. Pour le moment, il est temps pour toi de retourner dans ton dortoir. Demain est ta première journée à Poudlard. Il ne faudrait pas la rater.

Thomas regarda le directeur avec des yeux ronds.

-Quoi ?

-Mon garçon, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous allons vérifier tout ce que vous nous avez dit. Mais pas avant une bonne nuit de sommeil, après tout, rien ne presse.

-Dumbledore, vous semblez oublier le patronyme de ce garçon, signala Severus.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon. Il va falloir que vous veniez prendre des leçons privés trois fois par semaine ici. Nous allons faire croire à l'ensemble des mangemorts que je suis trop sénile pour remarquer le vrai fils de Dumbledore dans mon école. Ou que je souhaite du haut de mon cœur aveugle lui donner une seconde chance.

-Mais vous êtes fou, s'écria Severus. Il faut l'abattre immédiatement !

-Moi ? Demanda Thomas.

-Allons Severus, tu ne penses pas à abattre Thomas ?

-Il connait tout nos secrets !

-Mais il va les tenir, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. N'est-ce pas Thomas ?

-Peut-être, mais vous avez intérêt à faire en sorte que je puisse rester vivant dans cet école. Si les serpentards découvrent que je n'ai aucune intention de suivre mon « père » alors je ne vais pas survivre longtemps. Quand aux autres, je doute qu'il ne laisse tranquille un Jedusor s'il n'a pas de quoi se défendre.

-Mais certainement. C'est pour cela que Severus t'aidera à l'occlumencie comme il aidera Harry et Draco. Tout comme je vous aiderai Harry et toi pour le combat.

-Attendez, que vient faire Draco là dedans ? Demanda Severus. Et pourquoi l'occlumencie pour Draco mais pas le combat ?

-Parce que nous ne révèlerons rien à Draco et qu'il sera entrainé au combat par toi.

-Mais pourquoi faire ? Demanda Severus. Pourquoi voulez-vous en faire des combattants?

Dumbledore marqua un silence dramatique et arbora un sourire de bon papa.

-Une intuition

-Une manipulation, vous voulez dire, s'exclama Severus, je connais cette expression par cœur.

-Tu sembles te libéraliser, Severus, il fut un temps... à peine un jour plus tôt... ou tu étais bien plus réservé que ça.

-Cet ovni connait tout sur moi, et entre nous, connaissant la date de ma mort, je ne vais pas rester là à rien faire.

-Fantastique, j'ai toujours rêvé d'un Severus libéré ! S'exclama le Directeur.

Ça tournait au n'importe quoi.

-Bon, allez, au lit. Thomas, sais-tu faire de la magie sans baguette ?

Le jeune homme signifia que non. Le directeur eut un sourire propre au père noël. Après avoir convaincu à Severus d'aller se coucher, et de prendre une de ses propres potions de sommeil sans rêve, il commença à apprendre deux trois gestes à Thomas. Il s'agissait du désarmement de l'adversaire avec la main, et d'un sortilège de lévitation de la même trempe.

Curieusement, Jedusor eut peu de mal à les maitriser. Il ne lui fallut qu'une heure.

Dumbledore n'y vit rien à redire, et joyeux gai-luron, il l'envoya se coucher sans plus de cérémonie.

En sortant du bureau directorial, Thomas ne put s'empêcher un petit rire. Tout allait pour le mieux. Ce directeur était vraiment... caustique.

**Pendant ce temps, Sous le lac.**

Dire que les serpentards auraient bien voulu se trouver dans le lac plutôt que dans la chambre qu'ils occupaient n'avait rien de caricatural. Peu de temps après que Jedusor ait quitté la grande salle, Dumbledore les avait envoyé dans leur chambre.

Harry semblait perdu dans sa tête, et les avait suivit sans piper mot. En réalité, l'ensemble de la signification de la présence du fils du meurtrier de ses parents dans cette école le faisait absolument réfléchir. S'il était là, c'était parce que Dumbledore l'avait bien voulu. Donc ce qu'avait dit Lucius Malfoy était vrai ! Tout n'était pas comme les apparences voulaient bien le montrer. Si Hagrid avait fait tant d'éloge pour Dumbledore, c'est qu'il avait été trompé. En même temps, réfléchit Harry, malgré son amour pour Hagrid, il ne pouvait dénier que le demi-géant devait être facilement abusé par les apparences. En fait, Dumbledore devait bien rigoler à ce moment. Harry avait accouru dans ses bras pour échapper aux Dursleys, et qu'allait faire le vieux machiavel ? Le torturer ? Le tuer sans doute. Il avait l'air complètement fou d'ailleurs. Et si Lucius Malfoy l'avait prévenu, peut-être que Draco pourrait l'aider. Mais que pouvait Draco contre Voldemort et Dumbledore ? Et qu'allait-il se passer dans les jours suivants ?

Bref, Harry se perdait dans un champs de question de sa propre logique, encore un peu loin de la vérité. Mais le pire était peut-être à venir pour lui.

Draco, de son coté, était assez affolé. Que faire de ses ordres sur Potter quand le fils du seigneur des ténèbres était là ? Et était-ce vraiment le fils du seigneur des ténèbres ? Peut-être était-ce un complot. Peut-être que Potter en faisait partie. Peut-être que le faux Jedusor était un leurre de la lumière pour atteindre la fortune de son père. Il se promit d'écrire la situation, et ses réflexions éclairées à son père le lendemain.

Mais une autre surprise devait l'attendre dans sa chambre. Il avait été mis avec Potter, Zabini, Nott... Et Jedusor. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte avec Blaise du nom qui figurait sur la valise du lit à coté de celui de Potter, il cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Le fils du... NON la ruse de Dumbledore.

Bien sûr, Blaise n'avait pas l'ingénieux cerveau de Draco et ne pouvait avoir comprit. Draco s'amusa de sa réaction et de l'effarement de Potter. L'autre espion savait bien jouer. Oui, Potter devait être dans le coup. Sinon il n'aurait pas parlé avec tant de familiarité au faux Jedusor. Oui. C'était exactement cela !

Mais Draco n'était pas celui qui allait dénoncer le jeu tout de suite.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, dit-il en lui tapotant dans le dos. On est là. Et si ça se trouve, c'est un faux Jedusor, envoyé par les Mangemorts pour nous faire peur.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux effarés

Eh oui, pensa Draco, il a peur que j'ai compris son secret. Crétin de survivant.

Les trois garçons se couchèrent dans des humeurs tout à fait différentes. Draco attendit avec impatience l'arrivée de Jedusor. Celui-ci mit trois heure avant d'arriver.

Harry n'avait pas prit soin de défaire sa valise. Il était encore en boule, sur son lit, lorsque Jedusor arriva. Il avait passé les heures à réfléchir et à contempler les eaux troubles du Lac dans lesquels quelques reflets bleutés créés par la pleine lune s'agitaient.

Lorsque Jedusor passa devant son lit, il sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. La terreur sur le visage de Harry était immanquable. Jedusor ne la manqua pas.

-Allons, dit-il après un petit rire, mon patronyme n'annonce pas mon esprit. Je ne vais pas te manger. Je ne vais manger personne d'ailleurs.

-Je te préviens, usurpateur, dit Draco qui était descendu de son lit comme un chat et qui se déplaçait avec une hauteur renouvelée. Je ne sais pas qui t'a envoyé ici, mais l'insulte que tu es ferait mieux de faire profil bas.

Harry mit quelques temps à comprendre. Pourquoi Draco agissait-il ainsi ? Oui, il devait faire comme si il était méchant avec les autres... et... qu'il soutenait Voldemort... et un fils de Voldemort ne pouvait pas exister... alors il se conduisait en serviteur du seigneur des ténèbres bafoué... Mais Harry était là... alors il devait laisser un double sens à ses paroles... comme ça l'inconnu croirait qu'il essayait d'entourlouper Harry... Alors qu'en fait c'était sans doute le vrai fils du seigneur des ténèbres... Draco était donc très courageux !

Ce qui était parfaitement logique, et clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Oui, Harry avait tout comprit.

-Draco, calmes-toi mon ami.

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom !

Draco sortit sa baguette et... d'un mouvement de la main, Jedusor le désarma.

Harry trembla, c'était la confirmation qu'il attendait. C'était bien le fils du seigneur des ténèbres. Draco s'agenouilla.

-Allons, allons, tu vas faire peur à Harry. Maintenant, ne t'inquiètes pas. Va te coucher.

Draco était affolé. Ce gamin était puissant. Si ça se trouve un auror avec du polynectar. Ou alors, c'était réellement le fils du seigneur des ténèbres. Il obéit sans rien dire, perdu.

Harry de son coté, qui croyait à ce complot contre lui que Draco avait comprit, pria pour que le jeune homme ne le laisse pas à la porté de Voldemort et de Dumbledore.

-Bonne nuit, dit Jedusor.

Personne ne lui répondit.

Personne ne dormit avant l'épuisement total.

**Fin du chapitre.**

* * *

_Bon, je suis d'accord, c'est un peu le bazar. Je voulais montrer au mieux la confusion générale. Tout va très vite se simplifier... assez. Mais c'est fait exprès. Est-ce que vous voulez plus simple ? Est ce que ce ton vous plait ou non ? Aimez-vous ou n'aimez-vous pas ce qui se profile ?_ En bref :

* * *

**MERCI DE DONNER VOTRE _AVIS_ SUR LA PLACE QUE DEVRAIT OCCUPER THOMAS JEDUSOR, ET LA PLACE DE CETTE HISTOIRE PARALLÈLE**

**& enfin SUR LE STYLE – vous convient-il ? Est-il trop tordu ?**


End file.
